my vampire lover
by Gwevin143
Summary: "and for the first time in for ever I hanabusa aido had fallen victim to a certain force called...love" to whom did hanabusa fall in love with and what secret does this girl have read to find out (rated m for some scene)


"Chapter 1"

Cross academy is a place where vampires and human can go study and coexist with each other without harm. Well most of the time since some vampires breaks the rules and often get punished for their actions. Oh by the way my name is Liliana cross the second adaptive daughter of kaien cross the headmaster of this academy, I'm a day class student and also a perfect or guardian of the academy. And as a guardian it is my job to keep the night class secret a well a secret to all of the day class students who seem to be head over heels madly inlove with the night class especially the girls. It was already dawn and like usual the front of the night class dormitory gates are surrounded by mobs of fan girls I position my self in front of a mob and shouted "alright back up" while putting my hands in front of me to push the craze of fan girls back "give the night class some space" I added as the shouting of the fan girls get louder and louder by the minuet. I was pushed back hard by one of the fan girls and I stumble backwards I tripped over my other foot and was about to fall when someone caught me from behind. When I looked up to thank the person I saw it was zero who caught me. He pulled me up so that I can stand on my feet then he shouted "alright if all of you didn't form a line now you all will be suspended and prohibited from seeing the night class" then in an instant the once mob of fan girls was now in a perfect line beside the path leading to the moon dorm "thanks" I told zero "yeah, yeah but next time be more careful alright I won't always be around to catch you, you know" he told me as he walk to the left side to block the fan girls as the gates of the moon dorm creaked open I rush over to the other side to block the fan girls there. When the door was completely open it revealed a bunch of drop dead gorgeous vampire. Their vice president was at the front since their leader and his sister was gone for some unknown reason beside him was a girl with pinkish hair that reached way down to her waist right behind them was a auburn colored hair boy and a blonde hair girl and behind them was a guy with orange hair and his blonde hair, blue eyes playboy cousin "hello ladies you all look so cute and beautiful today" he said teasing the female day class students which was a sucker for his looks when the night class was in their class room me and zero took care of the rest of the fan girls after that was done we stayed there a while longer and I decide to break the silence by saying "I can't believe that I was once his fan" yeah that's right I WAS his fan, before I found out that he's actually a vampire the same kind who mercilessly slaughtered my family after that my interest in him disappear like I wasn't even his fan. After that we went our separate ways to do our daily round of patrols then we went to sleep.

"beep beep beep" I open my eye slowly and look at my alarm clock beside me it was already 6:30 in the morning I got up and rub my eyes. Today is Saturday which means no annoying fan girls to deal with, which means I could go out and relax. I did some stretches and went to the bathroom to take a bath after that I got dressed and went out side. I was about to leave the academy when zero called out my name and said that the headmaster wanted to see us. We went to the office only to greeted by my adaptive father "what is it now?" zero asked "well there have been reports about a level e attacking innocent people downtown and I was hoping that my beloved son and daughter would take care of it before it draw to much attention to the people and expose the secret we have been keeping all this years" the headmaster said as zero slam his hand in the table which cause it to break in half "I know that you adopt us but I don't remember agreeing to be your son" zero said really mad. I walk towards my father and zero and distance him away from him before he does something to him. I took the folder and said "ok well take care of it" as I push zero out of the door.

We are currently walking towards the gate of the academy when I sigh and said "so much for a relaxing day" "you know you could always go on with your plan once were in town I'll take care of the job all by myself you just go and have fun' zero said while looking at the folder "no father told that we must take care of it which means I need to help you so let me see those" I said as I look over to see the documents that will help us locate the level e. when we reached the location an blood curdling shriek was the first thing we heard. We hurried to the source of it and saw the level e we were hunting devouring a girl. I took black rose out and shot the level e it shriek in pain as the bullet hit its arm. It look at us bearing it's pang and I shoot it again but this time in the head the bullet went through it's head and a few blood tainted my face and clothes. I look at it as if killing it was nothing at all, but then again to me those kinds of vampires deserve to die since that was what they did to my parents. They killed them mercilessly drinking every last drop of their blood leaving nothing at all. I raise my hand that is still holding the gun that will end the life of this worthless vampire which hasn't turned into ash yet. I pointed it in it's heart and prepared to shoot again but a pair of hands that was bigger than mine stop my finger in triggering the gun I look up at the owner of the hand and saw zero looking at me with those eyes full of worry, he knows everything about me, what I'm capable of, and what I really am, and he's still there by my side despite his hatred towards vampires "that's enough, let's go" he told me lowering my arm and putting his around my shoulder and leading me out of the building and back to the academy.

Its Sunday it's my last day to relax. I got up and got dress. I then left the academy and went to town. I went in a restaurant that serve different kinds of sweets I sat down in one of their booths and pick up the menu then A waiter came and took my order then minutes later my order was place in the table in front of me "thank you" I thanked the waiter he then bow and left me and my order alone it was a crêpe with vanilla ice cream on top, mangoes as it filing, and whip cream with caramel syrup to top it up I call it "sweet heaven" not to be boastful or anything but I'm actually the one who invented it when I snuck in the kitchen and made it, the manager saw it and took a bite then next thing I know he was asking for the recipe in change of a free crêpe with any filling, toping, and flavor of ice cream I like. So every time I went here I always get free food. when I was done eating the sweet delicacy I left a tip in the booth then left the restaurant.

I then went to my favorite place in town, but first I bought each and every flavor of pocky I know. Then I proceed on my plan and went to the highest plat form I know. I was on time since the sun is already setting and this place is the perfect place to see it, I took out a box of pocky and sat down at the edge of the building. I watched the sun go down as it covers the sky with different shades of orange in the sky. A cold breeze blew my hair I held it with my hand to keep it away my face I took a bite in my pocky. I was enjoying the view when someone spoke behind me "are you enjoying the view up here?" I turned around and saw that the person who spoke was no other than the famous idol of the academy AIDO HANABUSA I turned around and continue what I was doing before he came which was eating a box of pocky and watching the sun set but I don't want to be rude to him so I answered his question "yes I am, actually I go here every once in a while to watch the sun set and eat some box of pocky" by the time I finished answering him he was already seating right next to me. I was still looking at the sun when I said "beautiful isn't it" I told him he mumble something I didn't understand "what?" I asked him "nothing" he told me "ok, want some box of pocky?" I said as I offer him one "sure" he said reaching for the box but then our hands overlap we looked at each other's eyes but then I pulled my hand away and look at the opposite side hiding my heated cheeks from him "why am I acting like this, sure he's cute and all but he's a vampire and I'm probably nothing but a blood bank to him" I thought to my self. I took a deep breath and said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to touch your hand" "its okay, I don't mind" he said. We continued to look at the sun, while I was secretly sneaking a peek of his face every once in a while the sun has already go down and the moon took its place by now "well it's getting late, we should go back to the academy now" he said standing up and holding his hand out for me to grab. I took it and he pulled me up perhaps a little hard because the next thing I knew I was resting in a well build body and two arms are in my waist I look up and saw aido looking at me with his electric blue orbs I stared at it and I was loss in his gaze.

(Hanabusa POV)

I was walking back from a job takuma asked me to take care of "hmm it's already sunset going back to the academy a bit late won't hurt" I said to my self as I change my way of route and went to the place I know where I can get a great view of the sun set. when I reached the place I was surprise to see someone already there, a girl to be exact and not just any girl a human girl from the academy and if I remember right she's one of my fan girls and a guardian "what is she doing there?, is she stalking me?" I asked my self so I went up to the very top and opened the door it looks like she haven't notice me yet I walk a little closer and said "are you enjoying the view up here?" I asked smirking but it was gone as fast as it appeared when she looked at me just then I realized that she was... she was... beautiful even for a human her long jet black hair probably reaches her waist when she stood up and her violet eyes was mesmerizing she look like a goddess I was paralyzed by the sight of her. but I was soon brought back to reality when she looked away and spoke "yes I am, actually I go here every once in a while to watch the sun set and eat some box of pocky" by the time she was done talking I was already sitting by her side "beautiful isn't it" she said still looking at the sun "not as beautiful as you" I mumble "what?" she asked "nothing" I said "ok, want some box of pocky?" she asked "sure" I said as she held out a box of pocky which I gladly took but as I was reaching for it I accidentally grabbed her hand in the process. we look at each other eyes then we pulled our hands away and I turned to the opposite side hiding my face which was currently tinted with different shades of red "why am I acting in this kind of manner, sure she looks beautiful and all and not to mention she used to be one of my fans sooooo it could probably work out ugh what am I thinking she's probably thinking that she's nothing but food for me" and again I was snapped back to reality by her beautiful voice "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hold your hand" she suddenly apologized "it's ok I don't mind" really hanabusa I don't mind is the best thing you could say I looked at the setting sun sneaking a glimpse of the girl beside me every once in a while it's getting dark and cold and tense so to break the tension building in the air I stood up and said "well it's getting late we should go back to the academy now" I held out my hand for her to grab hold on to and thankfully she did then I pulled he up perhaps a little to hard because the next scenes came in a blur first I was pulling her up, second she was flying towards me, third I have my hands around her waist which is very slim if I may add and forth two violet orbs was looking at mine her eyes where shining in the moonlight and not only that, the moonlight is also giving a warm glow which enchants her beauty even more and capturing mine own eyes and perhaps my heart and for the first time in for ever I hanabusa aido had fallen victim to a certain force called...love "um...ahhh...uhhhh...I'm. I'm... are...are you...al...alright?" I asked her pushing her a bit so that I may look at her gorgeous face "um y-yeah" she said "o-okay we should um...you know...go back to...to the academy" I said stuttering which is ruining my image "yeah...sure" she answered.

The walk back to the academy was quite and awkward. We haven't said any words to each other since we left that place. It was pure awkward silence. The two of us was walking side by side, not making any eye contact .But I can't take it any more, I can't take much more of not hearing her melodic voice so I broke the silence "I haven't introduce myself before haven't I, then my name is" I said but was cut off by her soft melodic angelical voice saying "aido hanabusa a.k.a idol-senpai of the night class" I looked at her and she looked at me then I smirk and said "wow, well I expect nothing less from one of my fans and since you already know my name and nickname should it only be fair for me to know yours as well" I said "Liliana , Liliana cross and correction I used to be one of your fans" she said facing me "then it's nice to meet you lili-Chan" I said bowing and grabbing her soft hand and kissing it. she pulled her hands away much to my displeasure I look up at her still at my bowed position her cheeks seems to be shaded with a light color of red as she replied stuttering "n-n-ni-nice me-meeting y-you t-too" then a thought came to my mind as I asked my self "is she in this kind of state because...of me?" I stood up at my full height quite satisfied to know that I have such an effect on her. a plain smirk appeared at my features as I thought of an another way to tease her "ne lili-chan it's getting cold don't you think" I said walking towards and around her and hugging her from behind "your as cold as ice lili-Chan" I said as she blush more from the contact of our skin I lowered my head and lean towards her and whispered seductively in her ear "if you want I know some way to heat up, what do you say, wanna try it ne lili-Chan" I backed away and walk in front of her to look at her reaction and what I'd saw was a beautiful girl madly blushing I smirk and said "kidding, you should have seen your face lili-chan your as red as a rose" I said winking at her and putting my hand behind my head and said to myself "and beautiful as well" I continued to walk but I looked back hands still behind my head when a soft and beautiful voice called me I fully turned around and face the owner of the voice and my hands fall down and so is my jaw at what I saw.

(Liliana POV)

I pulled my hand away from him and looked away due to the fact that I know that I was blushing "n-n-nice to me-meet you t-to" I said stuttering "ne lili-chan it's getting cold don't you think" I heard him say as he walk towards and around me and hugging me from behind he then he spoke again "your as cold as ice lili-Chan" I blush more upon hearing this. He lowered his head and lean toward me and whispered in my ear in a very seductive manner saying "if you want I know some way to heat up, what do you say, wanna try it ne lili-Chan" my eyes widen and my heart began to beat so fast and my cheeks heated more as he let go and walk in front of me looking at me with eyes which glimmering with lust then he smirk and said "kidding you should have seen your face lili-chan your as red as a rose" he said winking at me and turning around putting his hand behind his head I blink twice and put my hand in my hips and said to my self _so you wanna play that way huh, well two can play that game_ "hanabusa" I called out to him, he turned around and face me _got cha_ I told my self his hands and jaw drop like a sack of potatoes when he was fully facing me I walk toward him in the most sexy way I could possibly master and talk in a seductive voice I could manage "you know come to think of it, it is getting colder and it's funny cause it's not winter yet ne aido-Chan" by the time I was done talking I was already in front of him one hand wrap around his neck the other in front of his chest "y-y-yeah I-I wo-won-wonder wh-why" he said stuttering and as he swallow a lump in his throat a bead of sweat drip down his forehead I raised my hand and wipe it saying "I don't know but it seems like your not affected by it cause your still sweating" I said as I trace his face with my finger "so aido-Chan do you still want to do that offer of yours" I leaned close to his ears and continue "I would gladly accept it as long as your with me the whole time ne ai-do-ch-an" I back away both hands now wrap around his neck he was so tense at what I said and his face is priceless cheeks burning red, eyes wide open but this wasn't enough to satisfy me so I lean in once again keeping my eyes at his as I slowly close in the gap between us, our faces was so close to the point you could smell the breath of the other I stop just in time when our lips where about to touch, I smirk and said "on the second thought I've change my mind the cold don't bother me anymore I don't need your offer anymore" I let go of his neck and walk pass him "wait, what, you mean you were just" he said. ahhh so the act finally got pass through his thick gold locks and had already sunk to his head I turned around and said "kidding" I wink at him and did a peace sign then I continued "come on we should really get back at the academy father may be already worried about me and I'm sure I will get an earful of it from zero" I continued to walk back to the academy leaving a dumbfounded hanabusa but he snapped back to reality when I was about three lamp post way from him "ehh lili-chan matte!" he shouted running towards me.

an hour already pass when we reached the headmasters office and just like what I expected father was very worried and zero was scolding me more than father "gomenasai I lose track of time, I promise this won't happen again without the both of you knowing" I apologize "make sure of that" zero said "it's ok lili-chan all that matters is that your fine" father said "sure she is she is in fact with him" zero said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice "I'm surprise you didn't kill him...yet" zero said looking at hanabusa who looked like he's going to breath out fire any minute now "and what's that supposed to mean" he shouted "it means what it means aido" zero simply said "why you, how dare you talk to me like that" hanabusa snapped at zero whom just snort and looked away "hay I'm talking to you" aido shouted at him "oh your still here I though you were just some annoying housefly" zero retorted "why you" aido said balling his hand in fist and zero gritting his teeth and clutching his gun which is hidden inside his jacket and as for me whom spend so much time with zero already know what it means when he did that so I went in between the two and said "no fighting please" I look at hanabusa and said "umm you should go back to your dorm now aido-Chan takuma-senpai might be looking for you" he looked at me and said " you called me aido-Chan" a smile forming in his face "yeah so" I said "then that means you think I'm cute" he said raising his brow "whatever just go now" I said as I push him out of the room "fine, fine but only because you said so and because you called me cute" he started to walk towards the door but then when he was about to exit the room he stop and looked over his shoulder and said "see you in my dreams lili-Chan" then he left and closed the door leaving a very angry and annoyed zero behind "since when did the two of you became friends and started calling each other cute?" he asked "since today right lili-Chan" aido said popping out of nowhere "ahhh aido-kun I told you to get back to the moon dorms" I said once again pushing him out of the room "ahhh you didn't call me cute anymore" he said "I don't care just get out! out!" I said still pushing him well trying to "I don't like not until you call me Chan again" he said crossing his arms in front of him and putting more of his weight on me "ugh aido-kun your heavy" I said "I am not" he said "yes you are" I said "hmp" he said "fine fine aido-Chan there happy? now get out" I said and thankfully he was willingly walking out of the room but I'm still pushing him when we were at the door he turned around said "now that more like, sweet dreams my flower" and right after he said that he kissed me in the checks then he left I was shocked at first but then I heard zero said

"I swear if he ever call you that again I'll...I'll" zero said "you'll what zero" I asked "I'll kill him" he said "now that's just cruel" I said "I don't care I'll kill him if he ever call you that again" zero said "ne zero-kun it sounds like you like me or something" I said "what! me like you ha you must be fantasying because I won't ever dream of liking someone like you" he said ouch that hurts "what do you mean someone like me" I asked clearly mad about his last statement "I mean a teenage girl who acts like she's a six year old" zero said "what... me" I asked "yeah you a childish girl" zero said "what about yuuki-sama she acts like a kid too and yet your still head over heals inlove with her" I retorted "she's different" zero countered "how?" I asked "she's... she's... she's just different ok" he said "why? Because she's a pureblood and I'm not" I said "no that's not it" he answered "then what?!... What dose she has that I don't huh zero? What?! Tell me what she has to make you love her more than you'll ever love me" I said as tears begun to flow down my face "tell me zero...I need to know ... please tell me what makes you love her so much...please zero please" I plead tears still running down my face but he didn't answer and that was the last straw I couldn't take it anymore so I just turned around and ran away from that place my hand covering my face. I ran outside the building hands still in my face but I didn't stumble or anything since I already knew the academy like the back of my hand. I stop and kneeled beside the fountain and rested my head at my arms as another set of tears fell down my face again I kept on crying and crying as shout "why zero, why are you so cruel, why" I cried more then I felt someone's presence so I looked up and a handkerchief was held in front of my view I looked at my side and saw akatsuki "you'll catch a cold if you keep crying at a place like this" akatsuki said he's always nice to me and I don't know why, but he's always there at my time of need, and to me he's more like a big brother that a beast in human form. I couldn't control my self any more so I stood up and hugged him I desperately need to be enveloped by his long warm arms "onii-Chan" I shouted as I hug him and he hug me back and me calling him onii-Chan doesn't bother him at all "why are you crying lili-Chan?, did something happen?" he asked just like a worried brother. I didn't answer for I was still crying my eyes out he just caressed my hair and comfort me he then said "well what ever it is me and the others are here for you so please stop crying it doesn't suit a cute girl like you" he said pushing me at arms width and wiped the tears away from my eyes I smiled and nod "you should go back to your dorm room now and get some rest" he said letting go of me and leaving but I grab his sleeve before he could go far. He looked down at me and I look up at him and said "can you carry me to my room onii-Chan?" "what why?" he asked completely taken aback by my request "well I'm tired already since I've been crying for sometime now, and I don't think I can make it to my room" I heard him sigh and said "fine but only tonight" he said as he picked me up bridal style I rest my head against his chest and said "ok, thank you for everything nii-san" I said and yawn and soon fell asleep.

(Aido POV)

"see you in my dreams lili-Chan" I said as I look back from my shoulder then I close the door but didn't left instead I eavesdrop what can I say I'm curios. I listen to their conversation quietly behind the door "since when did the two of you became friends and started calling each other cute?" I heard zero asked to I entered the room again and answered his question "since today right lili-Chan" I looked at lili-Chan with a smile on my face "ahhh aido-kun I told you to get back to the moon dorms" she said as she once again pushing me out of the room "ahhh you didn't call me cute anymore" I said really disappointed "I don't care just get out! out!" she said still pushing me out of the room correction trying to push me out of the room "I don't like not until you call me Chan again" I said crossing my arms in front of me and putting more of my weight on her "ugh aido-kun your heavy" I heard her said "I am not" I said "yes you are" she said "hmp" I said "fine fine aido-Chan there happy? now get out" she said I smirk and willingly walk out of the room but her hands is still on my back and was still pushing me out when we were at the door I turned around and said "now that's more like it, sweet dreams my flower" and right after I said that I kissed her in the checks and left I can say that she was shocked at first but like before I didn't left just yet instead I stayed beside the frame of the door hiding in the shadows then I heard zero said "I swear if he ever call you that again I'll...I'll" zero said "you'll what zero" I heard lili-chan asked "I'll kill him" he said "now that's just cruel" she said _ahhh so she does care about me how sweet_ "I don't care I'll kill him if he ever call you that again" zero said "ne zero-kun it sounds like you like me or something" I heard lili's sweet voice said "what me like you, you must be fantasying because I won't ever dream of liking someone like you" "what do you mean someone like me?" "I mean a teenage girl that acts like she's six year old" "what... me" "yeah you a childish girl" "what about yuuki-sama she acts like a kid too and your head over heals inlove with her" "she's different" "how?" _yeah how is yuuki -sama different zero_ I thought as I keep on listening to the argument that was currently happening "she's...she's... She's just different ok" "why, because she's a pure blood and I'm not" "no that's not it" "then what?!... What dose she has that I don't huh zero? What?! Tell me what she has to make you love her more than you'll ever love me tell me zero...I need to know... please tell me what makes you love her so much...please zero please" I heard lili plead _that jerk how dare he make my sweet flower cry_ it was quiet for some time then I heard footsteps so I quickly and quietly run in the nearest corner from where I was standing and hide in it's shadows and watch lili run pass me tears drops evident in her face. I followed her outside making sure that she won't notice. I watch her walk toward the fountain and burst out to tears I was about to go to her and comfort her when my cousin came and beat me to it. I watch rose look up at him and hug him yelling "onii-Chan" I don't know why she call him that but it seems like he doesn't mind. I watch her cry in his chest and him comforting her and doing so breaks my heart knowing that it wasn't I who was comforting her' it wasn't my voice who says comforting words to her, it wasn't my hand that creased her hair and wipe her tears, and it wasn't I who came to her in the time she needs someone to comfort her. It was to much for me so I turned around and left.

I entered the moon dorms and head to my room when takuma call me "hanabusa, is there something wrong?" he asked "no nothing's wrong" _but me_ "I'm just...thirsty is all" I said "oh, ok" he said I bowed in respect and proceed to my room. I closed the door and went to my desk and retrieve a box of blood tablets and put one tablet in a glass of water "I wonder...what...her blood tastes like?" I asked my self "that bastard have guts to make my beloved shed tears" I said freezing the fake blood in the glass "but you did nothing to comfort her" my conscience said "oh shut up!" I shouted to myself "but it's true I didn't do anything to comfort her even though she's just a few inches away from where I was hiding" _and you regret it don't you? _"Yes" _then why didn't you comfort her the moment you saw her, instead you eavesdrop on her and watch her cry _"I was about to go to her and comfort her but akatsuki beat me to it" _and who's fault is it?_ "mine" _correct... so what are you going to do to make up with this mistake_ "I'll make sure that she will never shed a tear again as long as I'm alive" I said to my self "who are you talking to hanabusa?" someone asked I turned around and saw my cousin enter our room "um..Ah... I was just memorizing a line" I said "for what?" kain asked "um...ah..." I said thinking of a title "never mind" he simply said as he lay down on his bed "um akatsuki.. I was wondering um... ab-" I was cut by kain saying "about that girl?" kain asked "she's not just any girl she's different from the other!" I snapped at him "she cried herself to sleep" kain said and I clenched my fist. Kain looked at me I think he notice my action because he asked me a question "do you know what made her cry, hanabusa?" I look at him and hissed "it's because of some bastard" "well who ever he is I hope u don't get in trouble" kain said "what me get in trouble, oh please" I said "I'm serious hanabusa, don't get into trouble while lord kaname and lady yuuki is not present" kain said to me "ok, fine" I said turning around with my hand behind my head towards my bed I was about to go to bed when "you like her don't you" kain said I stood there frozen like a statue "by the looks of it I guess I'm right" kain said "it's fine to love her as long as you don't drink her blood and break her heart alright hanabusa" kain said "alright, good night akatsuki" I said "good night" he said then we went to sleep.

A/N: ok here's my second story hope you guys like it. And please write some review regarding my work so that I can do better next time and for those who haven't read my first story please read it the title is: falling inlove with each other it's a ranma ½ fanfic so yeah that all till next time bye ^_^


End file.
